Frequently, decorated window treatments utilize a valance extending across the top of the window, in combination with laterally spaced jabots, falls, or other cascade components draped along the sides. In some instances, moreover, so-called ascots or cravats are positioned at the center of the window or at spaced locations along the width thereof, for added decorative effects. Such systems are normally custom-made to order, and necessarily fitted to a particular window; they therefore tend to be quite expensive and to require professional installation, and they are not adapted for production in volume.
Accordingly, it is the broad object of the present invention to provide a novel, ready-made valance and cascade curtain set, and a novel system including the same.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such a curtain set and system which are highly attractive, facile to install, and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
Another object of the invention is to provide a ready-made valance and cascade curtain set which is adapted for sale in packaged condition to the retail market, and for installation by the customer.
A further object is to provide such a curtain set and system in which extension for spanning relatively wide expanses can readily be accomplished, using means that is simple and yet aesthetically enhancing.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a novel method for the decoration of a window or the like, using a ready-made valance and cascade curtain set.